


Beach Episode

by generictripe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beaches, Drabble, F/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thinking he would have peace was his first mistake. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  <i>His second, was letting Nora walking down the beach and towards the rocks where they both knew crabs were.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr: _Can I get one of you renora fics as a request? Maybe one of of them at the beach or an amusement park?_  
> 

“Ren,” Nora called his name from down the shore, her fluffy hair blowing in the wind. In her hand, held by two fingers was a massive crab who was clicking in annoyance. “I made a little teeny tiny friend!”

“Nora,” he murmured in exasperation under his breath. Of course out of everything on the beach, Nora would pick up the think that wanted to use it’s claws on her. He had chosen a dry spot of sand to spread his towel, carefully positioning an umbrella to provide shade while he read. But that was out the window as he pulled himself to his feet and met his partner. 

Thinking he would have peace was his first mistake. 

His second, was letting Nora walking down the beach and towards the rocks where they both knew crabs were. 

“Put it down, Nora.” 

She pouted, holding the crab up higher. “But he loves me. His name is Thor and we are friends.” 

“Nora, it is trying to pinch you.” And indeed the crab was. 

“That is how he shows love!” 

Ren sighed. He refused to let Nora take another homicidal ‘pet’ home, not since the Ursa cub two years ago. It seemed childish to most, but he knew better. The little crab, now that he was closer, plainly had a couple of missing legs. The way that Nora looked at it so tenderly indicated some deeper feelings. She must have saw it struggling and wanted to help it. 

But they can’t keep a crab in their dorm! 

“It- _He_ is a wild animal. If you take him from here he could die from the shock.” 

Nora drew in a sharp breath. “But-“ Then, slowly she put the crab back down and watched it scuttle away. “You’re right. It was a silly idea.” 

“ _Nora_ ,” Ren took her hand in his. With the ocean crashing behind them and the sun setting, he felt like his heart would burst as he looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. “It was a cute idea.” 

Nora smiled. 


End file.
